Loving you, a Pearlshipping collection
by SilverFireX
Summary: Collection of several one-shots and two-shots about Pearlshipping.


There, I stood…flabbergasted. There she was, standing at the top of the small flight of stairs which led to the dance floor, a most beautiful expression on her face. The kindness and innocence inside her were dancing on her eyes as a small smile was tugging at her lips. Her hands were at her sides, her fists clenched as she looked around. As for me, I simply could not move. Her beauty paralyzed me. Believe me…that was a first. I tried to exercise my benumbed brain to comprehend why and how I was there, looking at her magnificent beauty. Finally, it all came back to me.

Me, Dawn and Brock just arrived at a place called Rest Area, which was located in a landmass just a short distance away from the Sinnoh Pokemon League. Being placed third, Cynthia personally asked me to take up the Sinnoh Champion League challenge, which would eventually lead me to challenge her for the title of the Champion of Sinnoh. She also recommended me to a sailor in Snowpoint City who brought me and my friends to the Battle Park, where she recommended I train, which was located near the Sinnoh Battle Frontier. Having being fatigued from the long boat journey, Barry and his father had the kind heart to drive us to the Rest Area's Pokemon Center. We had not just gotten into our room for a minute, when Dawn spotted a really eye-catching poster on the wall of the room in which we were residing. It talked about a formal ball called the Champion's Ball, held in a coordinator-only hall near the Rest Area. Apparently, they have opened up the hall for all _accomplished_ individuals and I was considered one. After a huge debate regarding if or not we were attending the ball, we finally, on Dawn's behalf, agreed to attend. Argh…I just could not say no to her after all that we have been though. And so, here I was, sticking out like a sore thumb while staring at her.

But apparently, I was not the only one. She caught the attention of many males in the ball room who approached her and asked for a dance. One even went to the extent of asking her for a date. What an idiot. For some odd reason, she declined everyone…nicely of course. I hate to say it, but some of those people were not half as bad looking…weird to say the least. Suddenly, her eye caught mine and her entire face lit up even more (if that is even possible), and she dashed towards me, earning chuckles from some of the more mature couples around us, who were dancing some very formal dances. There was one even called the Flamingo that this relatively young couple was dancing...wow…some of these dances are named very oddly. Dawn finally came up to me and slumped on to a chair, short of breath. Apparently, her attire weighs a lot.

"Hey, Dawn. Why aren't you dancing? Don't you remember how you were nagging me for to come to this festival?"

A small flash of annoyance crossed her wonderfully blue eyes.

"Yea, Ash. I was waiting for you. Want to dance?" she asked me, her eyes looking straight at mine. I felt as though my entire heart was in my throat.

"I-I-Su-su-" words betrayed me as I fet my face heat up. Apparently, Dawn noticed it too as she tiled her head slightly and smiled at me.

"Don't need to worry! Come on, let's dance!" she grabbed my hand and proceeded to drag me towards the dance floor.

Let me just say this. I could feel nothing. I could not feel my brain, my face, my hands, my legs…heck, I could not even remember who I was. All that I felt was a burning sensation in front of me as I stared at the blue-eyed beauty dragging me on to the dance floor.

"H-h-hey, D-Dawn, what a-are you doing?" I just could not wrap my tongue around those words. She simply looked back and smiled. I felt my knees turn to jelly as I felt myself melt.

She found a suitable spot and she made me face her, and we started to dance slowly together. I simply could not understand one thing. She was so much better at everything. I mean, she was gorgeous, kind, gentle, affectionate, and a giant in contests – I mean she placed second at the Grand Festival, for heaven's sake – and here I was, clumsy and dense. I simply could not wrap my head around why she wanted to dance with me. There are millionaires and billionaires here. I honestly think that the guy who asked her out for a date has to be rich. The potato-sized diamond studded in his gold necklace surely did not prove otherwise, and yet, she turned them all down and asked me for a dance. I decided to voice my question.

"H-Hey, Dawn…"

"Yea, what's up Ash?" she asked lifting her head and making her eyes meet mine.

"W-why did you dance with me? I mean…there are so many others here…"

I expected her to be offended. But, she simply smiled and dragged me to a table. The waiter approached us and she asked him for a drink and I requested the same. He left and shortly brought us the drink.

"Ash…there is something that I need to tell you. I have tried many times to tell you, but something always came up. I tried to tell you after the Grand Festival, after the Sinnoh League and even during the boat ride. But there was always someone or something that was there. But I think that this is the best place to tell you."

That's it. Here it comes. Like so many of my friends before me. She is going to leave me to pursue her contests in Kanto. Just like Misty, who had to manage the gym and like May…well…May just flat out left me for Drew. It was so obvious. I don't think I can take this from…Dawn. I just cannot. When I came back into focus…I just heard one thing.

"Ash…I…I…think I…love you."

That was it. I could not hear anything else. The ringing sound in my ear grew louder as I looked at the girl before me. She was nervously twisting her gorgeous blue locks as she looked into my eyes to see any reaction. I could clearly see that she was nervous and anxious.

I flashed back at all the things that we've had together. Everything…and they were all so perfect memories. I could feel myself bringing my head closer to her, startling her and…to say the truth…myself. I did not know why I was doing this…but I felt I had to do it. She understood and she, too, brought her head closer towards me as we both met in a passionate kiss, and the whole room melted away. All that I would see was her. A sudden shock went past my spine as I engaged myself deeper into the kiss…it all felt just right. As we separated, I snuck a look into her eyes. I could clearly see the happiness dancing in her eyes as the girl twitched with ecstasy.

"Thank you…Ash. I was so afraid of what your reaction might be…but…thank you." Dawn simply said as she brought me into a heartfelt embrace.

* * *

"This is classic gold! The TV ratings are going to skyrocket! The Sinnoh League star and the new Champion League challenger and the Grand Festival star dating!" shouted Rhonda from the Jubilife TV as she and Brock on looked the newly formed couple from a distance. Apparently, our heroes were bugged.

"Yea, I bet so Rhonda. Ohoh…when Ash sees this, I bet he'll just die. Wait…imagine everyone seeing this…his mother, , Misty , Tracey...YES! THE REACTIONS! I can finally get them back for all the times they have teased me for my affections for girls!" said Brock as he brandished his hand up into the sky.

* * *

As we drove to the Pokemon Center, courtesy of Barry and Palmer, I could not believe the events that had unfolded today. I was just told by Dawn…that she actually loves me…me…ME…wow.

"Today simply feel s like some sort of dream…that I don't want to wake up from…" I said out loud.

I could feel Dawn squeezing my hand affectionately as Barry remarked,

"And…why is that?"

"Several…marvelous, marvelous…reasons" I said as I turned to Dawn and smiled, to only receive a dazzling look from her. I still could not believe that she was mine…

* * *

We finally reached the Pokemon Center at about four, leaving the ball at two thirty. When we finally reached, I was so tired that I was nearly asleep. Palmer and Barry dropped us off at the lobby and drove off towards the Battle Tower. Dawn had completely fallen asleep. I picked her up and began bring her towards our room and I was so sure that I saw, through the corner of my eyes, that Brock was smirking. After placing Dawn into her bed and covering her with the blankets, I made sure that no one was there and quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek. Wow…I still could not believe that I can do that now. After that, I decided that it was time to confront Brock about earlier tonight.

I found him trying to ask Nurse Joy out on a date. So, I approached him, apologized to Nurse Joy and dragged him to our room. When we reached it, I nagged Brock so much that he finally broke and told me everything that he had done.

"YOU WHAT?!?!" I shouted and immediately regretted doing so as Dawn woke up, a tired look on her face as she looked at me inquisitively.

"Hey Ash…why are you shouting?"

I quickly decided to not tell Dawn, for she most certainly will kill Brock. I could even see fear in Brock's face as he slightly shook his head at me, pleading me to not tell her.

"It's nothing Dawn. Just something Brock was telling me about Nurse Joy. You would not want to know about it."

Dawn was too tired to argue. She simply nodded and collapsed into her bed, covering her face with the sheets.

I simply facepalmed at Brock and decided that what is done is done and I just hoped that Brock will live to see another day…especially after tomorrow's news. Dawn had become an overnight sensation. Placing second at her first grand festival…it was a huge deal. As for me, I was pretty popular too. I was almost first, had it not been for that Golem and Tyranitar. But my battle with Paul was the highlight of the League. They even opted to use our battle for the commercial for next year's league.

Slowly, I fell into the arms of slumber. Today has been the best day ever….life is going to be amazing from now on.

* * *

Author's notes:

So, how was my first fanfiction? Like it, hate it? Please review! Reviews give me the inspiration to update faster!


End file.
